Solid Gold III: The Last Wave
Principal= Solid Gold III: The Last Wave o también conocido como Solid Gold 3 o III, es la tercera entrega de la saga Solid Gold de acción-aventura en tercera persona desarrollado por Dog License y distribuido por Silver & Company que fue lanzado el día 20 de abril de 2018. Solid Gold 3 es exclusivo para Wii Control haciéndolo el primer y el único videojuego de la saga en salir para esta consola. Es la secuela de Solid Gold II: Thief of Thieves y la tercera y última entrega de la saga. Solid Gold 3 tiene un nuevo modo multijugador con grandes novedades: como la de explorar un exclusivo mapa multijugador ubicado en Paraguay solo o con amigos. El modo se llama Solid Gold: Thiefs Online, este modo multijugador fue lanzado el 11 de mayo de 2018, sólo unos días después del lanzamiento del juego. Solid Gold 3 toma lugar en 2016 o principios de 2017 en Paraguay y distintos lugares del mundo como Francia o Tanzania, junto a Francis Derricks y Tomas Martucci en la cárcel. Desarrollo de Solid Gold III: The Last Wave Anuncio El juego fue anunciado por primera vez el 14 de febrero de 2017 por Dog License, anunciado para finales de 2017 o principios de 2018 y por primera vez, exclusivo de Wii Control. Dicha fecha de lanzamiento fue anunciada de forma oficial el día 11 de mayo de 2017, SG3 saldría el 8 de enero de 2018. También en dicho tráiler se confirmó que el juego estará disponible sólo en 9 idiomas: inglés, español, español latino, portugués, francés, alemán, turco, rumano y japonés. También estará disponible en 5 diálogos: coreano, japonés, neerlandés, polaco y ruso. Primer trailer Después del anuncio del juego el día 14 de febrero de 2017, un tráiler fue subido al canal de YouTube de Dog License, mostrando varios escenarios del juego junto a la voz de Francis. Este tráiler acumula 11 millones de vistas. Segundo trailer El día 29 de agosto de 2017 se subió un segundo tráiler del juego mostrando más a detalle como serían las misiones junto a nuestro compañero Tomas, además de mostrar las nuevas armas que traería el juego y un poco del gameplay. Además, en dicho tráiler se anunció el retraso de la fecha de lanzamiento de Solid Gold 3 hasta el 20 de abril de 2018. Tercer trailer El día 6 de febrero de 2018 se subió el tercer tráiler de 4 minutos y medio, mostrando mucho más a fondo el gameplay de Solid Gold 3 junto a los nuevos personajes tantos protagonistas como secundarios, y otros personajes también de las anteriores entregas de Solid Gold. En dicho tráiler también se hablo más a fondo del modo multijugador, Dog License dijo en el tráiler que el modo multijugador no vendría junto al juego, si no que tendrá que ser descargado días después del lanzamiento del juego, y desde la tienda de Wii Control. Modo de juego Solid Gold III cuenta con 5 nuevos modos de juegos de los cuales son: *Fácil; para la gente principiante en los juegos del género de acción-aventura. *Media; para las personas que ya tienen una conexión con este tipo de juegos. *Difícil; para la gente experimentada con la saga Solid Gold. *Realista; el modo de juego se torna de una forma distinta y tanto la salud como el cansancio del personaje serán factores importantes en este modo. *Modo Solid Gold; modo para gente demasiada profesional en la saga en donde ya tienen experiencia jugando los Solid Gold, si mueres tendrás que reiniciar otra vez la aventura. Solid Gold: Thiefs Online Es el modo multijugador de Solid Gold III: The Last Wave. Es un nuevo modo multijugador mucho más detallado que el primero y con mejoras gráficas muy notables. Capítulos Solid Gold III cuenta con 10 capítulos en total: *'Prólogo: '(Desarrollo: Uruguay). *'Capítulo 1: Recuerdos' (Desarrollo: Chile e Inglaterra). *'Capítulo 2: Bienvenido a la acción' (Desarrollo: Paraguay). *'Capítulo 3: De viaje' (Desarrollo: Brasil y el mar mediterráneo). *'Capítulo 4: En búsqueda del traidor' (Desarrollo: Francia). *'Capítulo 5: El encuentro inesperado' (Desarrollo: Francia). *'Capítulo 6: Camino a Tanzania' (Desarrollo: Tanzania). *'Capítulo 7: Andrew, llegó tu hora' (Desarrollo: Tanzania). *'Capítulo 8: El escape de Tanzania' (Desarrollo: Tanzania). *'Capítulo 9: La hora de la verdad' (Desarrollo: España). *'Epílogo: '(Desarrollo: Desconocido). Requisitos El juego ocupa 6 GB en la Wii Control y al descargar el modo multijugador se deberá tener al menos 2 GB disponibles. Personajes Protagonistas *Francis Derricks (único personaje jugable). *Tomas Martucci. *Patrick Stone. *Felicia. Secundarios *Devin McCoy. *Kevin. *Arthur. *Jeffrey Smith. *Raymond. *Gerardo. Antagonistas *Andrew Mabbit. *Miranda Fernández. Galería Solid_Gold_III_Galería.jpg|Camino a Tanzania Solid_Gold_III_Galería_2.jpg|El Refugio, zona de la cual Andrew se situará por algunos días. Solid_Gold_III_Galería_3.jpg|Una muestra del Dog License Engine 5.0 en SGIII Solid_Gold_III_Galería_4.jpg Solid Gold III Galería 5.jpg Solid Gold III Galería 6.jpg Solid_Gold_III_Galería_7.jpg Solid_Gold_III_Galería_8.jpg Solid_Gold_III_Galería_9.jpg Solid_Gold_III_Caratula_Wii_Control.png|Caratula de Solid Gold 3 Wii_Control_Cartucho_Solid_Gold_III.png|Cartucho de Solid Gold 3 |-|Capítulos/Campaña= Prólogo Desarrollado por Dog License. ???: ¡Están arrestados por tráfico de drogas y venta ilegal de armas! Guión, diseño, ilustración y composiciones hechas por Dog License. Andrew: Llévenselos oficial, estos "tráficantes" no venderán más. Francis: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si él es el traficante y es un ladrón! Andrew: Tiene gracia que digas eso viniendo de ti, jaja. Policía: ¡Mantenga su boca callada! Francis: Joder... Distribuido por Silver & Company Andrew: Os vais a pudrir en la cárcel, jaja. Francis: ¡Hijo de puta! Tomas: ¡Maldición! 450px|center ???: No creo que sea necesario. Tomas: ¿A qué te refieres? ???: Tranquilo, lo tengo todo planeado. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos, parte 1 María: Es necesario que entiendas qué la mudanza no es fácil, pero que es por tu propio bien, amor. Anton: Pff, sí, claro. Eso es lo que dices siempre... María: ... María: Pues. Juguemos algún juego Anton, oh. Perdón. ¿Quise decir Francis? Jaja. Anton: No te rías de mi sobrenombre. María: Jajaja. Perdón, uff. En serio perdón. Anton: ... María: Toma esto. -le da una NES- Anton: ¿Una NES? María: Pues, como lo ves hijo. Al menos tienes algo con qué divertirte antes de nuestro viaje. Anton: ... Anton: Mamá. María: ¿Sí, hijo? Anton: ... Anton: ¿Inglaterra es un lugar bonito? María: Pues sí hijo. Tu padre es inglés. ¿A caso no lo recuerdas? Anton: ... Anton: ¿Y cómo se supone que hable inglés si la única palabra que sé decir es hello? María: Tranquilo hijo, eso se verá con la practica. No te preocupes de ello, ahora diviértete. Anton: Está bien... Anton: "Ahora diviértete..." Anton: Sí claro, como si fuese tan fácil. Anton: Pues... Veamos que tenemos aquí. Anton: ¿Super Mario Bros., qué es esto? -enciende la consola y mete el cartucho- TV: -se muestra la imagen de inicio de Super Mario Bros.- Anton: Wow. ¿Qué es esto? -mira fijamente a la pantalla- Anton: ¿El personaje tiene un bigote? Anton: Como sea, lo jugaré. -empieza a jugar- "Después de jugar a Super Mario Bros." Anton: ¿Otra vez perdí? Vaya... Anton: Espera. ¿Qué hora es? -ve al reloj y ve que son las 1:30- Anton: ¡Oh mierda, llegaré tarde! Anton: -se dirige a su colegio- "Entra al colegio" Anton: Ash. -mira su reloj- Anton: Bueno. Al menos aún no son más de las 3. Oh... Anton: ¿Ellie? Wow. ¿Qué hace sola sentada allí? -se acerca a ella- Anton: ... Anton: ¿Ellie? Ellie: ... Anton: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Ellie? Te veo muy deprimida. Ellie: No es nada, no te preocupes. Anton: Realmente me preocupo por ti, ¿lo sabes? Ellie: Eso creo... Anton: Ellie... Yo. Anton: Yo el viernes me voy a Inglaterra y pues. Claramente está que no volveré a Chile en muchos años. Ellie: ... Anton: Lo siento. Roberto: ¡He! ¡Miren, allí está el lameculos de Anton con mi novia! Ellie: ¡Roberto, te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu novia! Roberto: ¡Calla zorra, tú serás mía de por vida! Ellie: ¡Déjame en paz maldito animal! Roberto: ¿Cómo que dejarte en paz con esa cara que tienes de princesa? Siempre serás mía. Anton: Ya la oíste. ¡Déjala en paz! Roberto: ¿Y tú quién eres para mandarme, idiota? Anton: -lo golpea en la nariz- Roberto: ¡AH! -empieza a sangrar- Luis: ¡Maldición! Roberto ¿Estás bien? Roberto: ¿Cómo mierda estaré bien si el imbécil de Anton me acaba de golpear la nariz? ¡Maldito tonto! ¡A él! Anton: -empieza a golpear a los del grupo de Roberto- Carlos: ¡He! ¿Qué pasa allí? ¡Paren esa pelea ahora mismo! -aparta los amigos de Roberto y Anton para que no sigan peleando- Luis: ¡Ese hijo de puta le golpeó a Roberto, mire como está! Anton: ¡Ellos empezaron a molestar a Ellie! "Directoría" Director: Así que me temo que tendré que avisarles a sus padres sobre el asunto para que ustedes 4 reflexionen. Luis: ¿Qué? Roberto: ¿Qué? Fabián: ¿Por qué? Anton: Neh... "En la casa de Anton" María: ¿Supiste la noticia? Albert: ¿Noticia de qué...? María: Anton otra vez se peleó con sus compañeros. Albert: Por dios. Albert: Iré hablar con él. Albert: Anton. Escuché lo que dijo tu madre sobre lo que hiciste en el colegio. Anton: No fue mi culpa. Ellos la molestaron, la trataron como a una don nadie. Albert: ¿Qué? ¿A quién te refieres? Anton: Ah Ellie. Es. Una amiga. Albert: Bueno. Sabes, realmente ahora me parece bien que hayas ayudado a uno de tus amigos, y especialmente a una mujer. Albert: Sé que sonará raro decírtelo, pero. Te felicito por lo que hiciste. Anton: ¿Felicitarme, por qué? Albert: Pues, ya sabes. A las mujeres siempre hay que respetarlas y defenderlas de cualquier cosa. Albert: Y lo que hiciste estuvo muy bien. Anton: Gracias, supongo. Albert: -se ríe- Albert: Venga. Vístete que mañana nos vamos. Anton: Sí. Anton: ... -Llegando a Londres- Anton: Así que esto es Londres. María: Sí Anton, ahora deberás hablar inglés ya que es lengua madre de aquí. Anton: Como si supiera hablar inglés. María: No te defraudes, la suerte siempre llegará a ti. Pff. "La suerte siempre llegará a mi" se puede ver de un punto irónico ya que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de carro. Desde ese día perdí la voluntad de lo que se llama, "suerte". Como si esas cosas existieran. Desde que fallecieron yo me quedé sólo en este mundo, sin nadie a quien confiar. Me crié en uno de los barrios más pobres de Londres, en esas fechas, los huérfanos como yo no teníamos muchas opciones. Tuve que hacer de todo para al menos vivir un día más en esta mierda de vida. No puedo negar que todo el conocimiento que adquirí durante los años que estuve bagando por las calles, me sirvieron de mucho para futuro. "22 años más tarde" Capítulo 2 Bienvenido a la acción -Se escuchan voces- ???: No creo que sea necesario. Tomas: ¿Ah qué te refieres? ???: Tranquilo, lo tengo todo planeado... ???: ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!! Francis: ¡Coño! -se despierta bruscamente- Tomas: Por dios Francis, dijiste que hoy sí estarías preparado. Francis: Pre-¿Preparado para qué...? Tomas: Para el escape, maldición Francis. Francis: Ah, sí. ¡Sí! Cierto. Tomas: "Sí cierto" claro que sí Francis, hablé con Gerardo hace unas horas atrás, dice que lo tiene todo preparado. Francis: Por dios... ¿Qué hora es? Tomas: Son las 9:36 Tomas: Tarde Francis, muy tarde. Francis: Dios. -se rasca la cara- Tomas: Bueno. Vamos al comedor, una última cena aquí no está para nada mal. -En el comedor de la Cárcel- Francis: ¿Cuántos años hemos estado aquí? Tomas: ¿Años? Vaya, Francis. Esa resaca seguro te afectó. Francis: ¿Qué quieres decir? Tomas: Hemos estado 3 meses aquí. No "años". Francis: Para mí fue una eternidad. Tomas: Pues esa eternidad acabará hoy. -se sienta junto a Francis- Tomas: Gerardo tiene el plan ya funcionando, partiremos por la noche y deberemos ser lo más silenciosos posible. Francis: Sí Tomas, ya me has repetido el plan una y otra vez. Tomas: Sólo me quiero asegurar. Francis: "Asegurar" neh... -En la noche- Francis: -durmiendo- Tomas: Francis. Francis: ¡Mierda! Tomas: Shhh, casi nos oyen los guardias, por dios. Francis: Ash, no deberías despertarme así. Tomas: ¿Pues qué quieres que haga? Ya es hora del escape. Tomas: Recuerda, todo al pie de la letra. Francis: Dios, si me acabas de despertar, aún no entiendo nada. Tomas: Pues ya lo entenderás. Francis: Dios... -con sueño- Gerardo: Eh, Tomas. Te estamos esperando. Tomas: Sí sí, la culpa es de quien se duerme en pleno plan. Gerardo: Bueno, mejor es dejar las culpas, ¡y marcharnos ya! Tomas: Sí, para eso vinimos. Gerardo: Francis, ven aquí, ayúdame con esto. Francis: Ya voy... Capitán... -con sueño- Francis: -le ayuda a Gerardo- Gerardo: ¡Dios...! No creo que podamos abrir esto, necesitamos un poco de ayuda. Tomas: Maldición, voy. -les ayuda- Tomas: ¡Dios! -consiguen abrir un hoyo debajo de su celda- Gerardo: ¡Santa mierda! Tomas: ¡Dios! Se ve hermoso. Gerardo: ¡Wow! ¡Lo conseguimos! Francis: Chicos, no quiero asustarlos pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, escuché que los guardias ya terminaron de cenar, es hora de irnos. Tomas: Vale, Gerardo vamos. Gerardo: ¡Sí, vamos! Tomas, Francis, Gerardo y los Hombres de Gerardo: -se escapan de la celda y salen fuera de la cárcel- Gerardo: ¡Dioos! Tierra firme. Francis: ¿A esto le llamas tierra firme? -pisa lodo- Gerardo: Acostúmbrate muchacho. Tomas: ¡Menos plática, vayámonos! Gerardo: ¡Wow! ¡Nunca me sentí tan libre! Francis: ¿Y ahora? -se topan con un alambre de púas- Tomas: Tranquilo, los hombres de Gerardo lo tienen arreglado. Hombres de Gerardo: -intenta romper el alambre- Gerardo: ¡Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Tomas: ¡Dios, Gerardo! Los guardias ya están inspeccionado nuestras celdas. Gerardo: ¡Rápido hombres! Francis: ¡Dios, dios! -Dentro de la cárcel- Guardia 1: ¿Eh? ¿Y esto? ¡Oigan, venga aquí! Guardia 2: ¿Qué ocurre? Guardia 1: Mira el hoyo en esta celda, por dios. Avisa al capitán. Guardia 2: ¡De inmediato! -llama al capitán- Guardia 1: -abre la celda- -Fuera de la cárcel- Francis: ¿¡Ya!? Gerardo: ¡Sólo un poco más! Hombres de Gerardo: -logran romper el alambre de púas- Tomas: ¡Bien! Gerardo: ¡Vámonos, ya! Hombre de Gerardo 1: ¡Dios! -su pierna queda atascada en el alambre de púas- Gerardo: ¿Eh? Tomas: ¡Ay, maldición! Gerardo: ¡Hombres, vengan ahora acá! Francis: ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué pasa? Tomas: Se le quedó atascada la pierna en el alambre, maldición. Francis: ¡Sólo vámonos! Gerardo: ¿Sólo vámonos? No puedo dejar a mi hombre aquí. Francis: Se quedó atascado, no podemos hacer nada, de todas formas morirá desangrado si le ayudamos a salir debido a que tendremos que cortar su pierna, o los guardias lo verán y lo atacarán. Gerardo: ¿Lo atacarán? ¿¡Lo atacarán!? ¡No sabes lo importante que es esta misión para mí y mis hombres! Francis: Pues ya perdiste uno, es hora de irnos. Tomas: ... Dios. Creo que Francis tiene razón, no queda de otra. Gerardo: ¡Él aún está aquí con vida! Tomas: Gerardo, eso ya no importa, eres tú o él. Gerardo: ... Tomas: Nos vamos. Gerardo: ¡Esto no era parte del plan! ¡Dejar a mis hombres así! Tomas: ¡Que su pierna estuviese atascada nunca fue parte del plan! Francis: ¡Chicos, es hora de largarnos, los guardias ya nos vieron! Guardia 3: ¡Allí están! ¡Disparen! Guardias: -comienzan a disparar- Francis: ¡Corran! -comienzan a correr- Tomas, Gerardo y los Hombres de Gerardos: -comienzan a correr- Francis: ¡Diooos! -casi cae en un acantilado- Tomas: ¡Por aquí Francis! Francis: ¡Ya voy! -lo sigue- Tomas: ¡El barco está a unos metros de aquí! Gerardo: ¡Allá está! Raymond: ¡Oigan! ¡Aquí! Tomas: ¡Ya sabemos donde estás, maldición! Guardias: -logran disparar a uno de los hombres de Gerardo- Gerardo: ¡No! Tomas: ¡Mierda! Gerardo: ¡No maldita sea! Tomas: ¡Gerardo no hay tiempo! Gerardo: ¡Hoy he perdido muchos hombres! Tomas: ¡Aún te quedan dos, sólo corre! Gerardo: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -comienza a correr hasta llegar al barco- Francis: ¡Mierda! Capítulo 3 De viaje -Brasil, 2 semanas después- Tomas: ¿Estás listo? Francis: Claro que lo estoy, coño. Tomas: Me refiero a mostrar tu pasaporte y cédula falsa, gilipollas. Francis: Ah, pues, realmente no estoy listo. Tomas: Pues te jodes, sólo esta persona termina y sigo yo y luego tú. Francis: Mierda... Tomas: Lo harás bien, confía en mí. Francis: Vale... -Después de que Tomas pase por el rastreado en el Aeropuerto- Trabajadora de la aerolínea: Su turno caballero. Francis: -va hacia la señora- Trabajadora de la aerolínea: Ponga sus manos arribas y ponga todas sus pertenencias aquí. Francis: -le hace caso- Trabajadora de la aerolínea: Bien, no hay nada. Puede seguir. Francis: Vale. Tomas: ¿Ves lo que te dije? Todo fue fácil. Francis: Sí, tuviste razón. -Dentro del avión- Tomas: Así que... Francis: ¿Qué? Tomas: Tú, yo, y los demás. Estamos a punto de lograrlo. Francis: Supongo. Tomas: ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan deprimido? Francis: Realmente, ¿qué planeas hacer después de recuperar el oro sólido y considerarte el hombre más rico del mundo? Tomas: Pues... Francis: Lo ves, eso es lo que me lleva dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas. Francis: Vale, conseguimos dicho mineral, pero, ¿qué para con nosotros? Francis: Toda esta aventura que hemos vivido se acabará en un par de días o quizás semanas. Tomas: Deja de preocuparte por eso, viviremos mejor que todos presidentes y reyes juntos, vamos, duerme, mañana habrá más camino que recorrer. Francis: ¿Llegaremos a las 7 y media a Francia, no? Tomas: Exacto. Francis: Vale Francis: -Empieza a dormir- -Luego de 5 horas y media- Francis: -Duerme y despierta de repente al oír un golpe en el avión- Francis: Ay, dios. Francis: ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? Mierda Francis: -se levanta del asiento- Francis: ¿Pero qué...? -Surge una explosión en el avión- ???: ¡¡¡Francis!!! ¡Mierda! Tomas: -lleva a Francis a tierra firme- Tomas: -tose- ¡Dios! Francis: Ah... Tomas: ¡Madre mía! Pensé que estarías muerto. Francis: ¿Qué...? Tomas: El avión a explotado, mierda. La suerte que tenemos es que estamos en Francia, o en alguna parte del país sino me equivoco. Francis: Dios... Tomas: Tendremos que llegar lo más antes posible a París. Francis: ¿Sabes que París no está ubicada cerca del mar, o sí? Nos llevará varias horas o días llegar hasta allí. Tomas: Tranquilo, ash, mierda. Tomas: Debe haber algún pueblo por aquí, mierda. -Caminan hasta ver la luz en una pequeña aldea- Tomas: ¿¡Hola!? Francis: ¿A caso crees que te podrán entender hablando en español? Tomas: Debe haber alguien aquí que lo hable o que simplemente nos oiga. Francis: Dios... -siguen caminando y llegan hasta una casa- |-|Noticias= Dog License confirmó que la nueva entrega de la saga Solid Gold solo estaría disponible exclusivamente en la Wii Control y no en Wii U ya que le quieren dar más soporte a esa consola que a las de Nintendo. El 5 de Abril de 2017, Dog License confirmó que los usuarios podrán reservar el juego desde el día 10 de Abril del 2017 hasta 11 de Abril del 2017, del cual tendrán un 80% menos que su salida a la venta en 2018. Para reservar el juego deberás ser usuario (obviamente) de Wii Control, además de pertenecer a la página oficial de Dog License. El 5 de Abril de 2017, Dog License confirmó que Solid Gold III usará el motor gráfico, Dog License Engine 5.0. Del cual será el motor gráfico más nuevo creado hasta la fecha por Dog License. Es el motor sucesor de, Dog License Engine 4.5. El 11 de mayo de 2017, se confirmó que Solid Gold saldría el 8 de enero de 2018 exclusivo en Wii Control. El 29 de agosto de 2017, Dog License revela el retraso del juego para el 20 de abril de 2018, debido a al bajo presupuesto. Según ellos, esperan "alcanzar las ventas estimadas para Lines Affinity: Inquisition", con el presupuesto que pueda ganar el juego o más, se usará para el desarrollo de Solid Gold III y el futuro de otros de sus juegos como Rivers. El 23 de septiembre de 2017, Dog License da nuevos detalles del modo multijugador de Solid Gold III, Solid Gold: Thiefs Online. Uno de ellos es el mundo abierto que traerá, además de poder comprar ropa, armas y obtener coleccionables que podrán ayudarte a subir de nivel a medida que los colecciones. El modo online tendrá un sistema de medallas contando con 13 en total. El 8 de enero de 2018, se revelan nuevas imágenes del gameplay del juego, mostrando también la capacidad del motor gráfico, Dog License 5.0. El 6 de febrero de 2018, se lanza el tercer tráiler del juego. El 23 de febrero de 2018, se revela la caratula para Wii Control de Solid Gold III: The Last Wave. Categoría:Saga Solid Gold Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos para Wii Control Categoría:Exclusivos para Wii Control Categoría:Videojuegos de Dog License Categoría:Silver Cross Categoría:Videojuegos en tercera persona Categoría:Videojuegos de acción Categoría:Videojuegos de aventura